The present invention relates to a foot-depositing arrangement on which a passenger sitting in a rear seat or in a front-passenger""s seat of a vehicle may place his feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,308 describes a foot-depositing arrangement of this type having a frame, which is arranged on the floor in front of the particular seat and supports a board, via an adjusting device in the form of a linkage arrangement. The linkage arrangement enables the setting of a first board position, in which the board forms a ramp rising with increasing distance from the associated seat and on which the board is used for the passenger to place his feet. In the foot-depositing arrangement, the linkage arrangement also enables the setting of a further board position, in which the board runs essentially parallel to the floor, if the passenger does not require his feet to be supported.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 539 444 describes a foot-depositing arrangement, in which a linkage arrangement mounted on the seat supports a board arrangement. In a non-use position, the board arrangement extends approximately vertically downwardly below a front end of a seat cushion of the seat. The board arrangement includes a first support frame, which is mounted on the linkage, and a second supporting frame, which is mounted on the first supporting frame. Each supporting frame supports two boards, one of which is arranged closer to the seat and is designed so that it can be put upright on the associated supporting frame. In contrast to this, the other board is in each case fastened fixedly to the supporting frame. In a first use position, the board arrangement is pivoted forwardly and upwardly, in which case it forms an extension of the seat cushion. The board arrangement is then used as a support for the passenger""s calves. In order to obtain a further extension of the seat cushion, the second supporting frame can be swung away forwardly from the supporting frame, as a result of which the passenger""s legs can also be supported in the foot region.
German Utility Model No. 1 749 349 describes a container having a hinged cover, which is provided for accommodating car accessories. This container may also be designed with a triangular or wedge-shaped cross section, with the result that it can be used as a foot rest in the foot well of a motor vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foot-depositing arrangement having an increased utility value and improved comfort.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a foot-depositing arrangement as described herein.
The present invention is based on the concept of arranging a board with the aid of a suitable adjusting device in a foot well so that the board may be adjusted between a first board position, in which it is used as a foot rest, and a second board position, in which it is used as a calf rest. The board thereby provides a dual configuration in which it may be selectively arranged. This arrangement increases the utility value and at the same time the comfort of the foot-depositing arrangement.
The board may also be positioned with respect to its distance from the seat. This arrangement provides a simple option for adapting the foot rest and/or the calf rest to different requirements of the passengers.
A supporting frame, on which the board may be mounted by its lower side and on which the linkage arrangement may engage, may be configured as a storage box, the board forming the cover of the storage box. Diverse utensils, for example the passenger""s shoes, may be accommodated in this storage box, e.g., in a crash-secure manner.
The storage box may be connected to the adjusting device so that the storage box may be removed from the adjusting device in a simple manner and may be connected to the adjusting device in a simple manner. In particular, the storage box may be configured as a portable case. This structural form enables the utility value of the foot-depositing arrangement according to the present invention to be additionally enhanced.
A further increase in comfort may be achieved by the board being configured so that it may be adjusted with respect to its length, as measured in the direction of the distance between the seat and frame.
The foot-depositing arrangement may also include a foot rest that may be activated in the second board position, in which the board is used as a calf rest. This feature also serves to increase the comfort.
To increase the comfort, driving arrangements may be provided which are suitable for at least one of the abovementioned adjusting options and which may be operated by the passenger pushing a button.
A table board may be provided which may be adjusted by an adjusting arrangement between a non-use position, in which the table board is arranged in a space-saving manner on the foot-adjusting arrangement, and a use position, in which the table board is removed from the frame and is arranged in a usable manner for the passenger. In this manner, a table board is made available for the passenger when the need arises, as a result of which a further increase in comfort may be obtained.
The features mentioned above and those explained below may be used not only in the combination indicated in each case, but also in other combinations or on their own, without departing from the scope of the present invention.